warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Light in the Darkness
The first book is The Heart of Peace -User:Leafwhisker FrostClan :Leader-Dapplestar-calcio she-cat with honey colored eyes :Deputy-Duskmoon-dark brown tabby she-cat with darker brown paws and black ears :Med. Cat-Dapplewing-orange and red dappled she-cat with light green eyes Warriors :Shadowpelt-light black tom with blue eyes :Fireclaw- rude dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes :Firestorm-pale red she-cat with amber eyes :Icefur-pure white to with bright blue eyes-Lightningheart's and Snowpaw's brother :Sandfoot-pale ginger tom with lighter ginger ears-Dragonheart's brother :Dragonheart-toiseshell she-cat with ginger paws and black tail-Icefur's mate Apprentices :Snowpaw-pure white she-cat with green eyes-Lightningheart's and Icefur's sister :Goldenpaw-golden she-cat with green eyes Queens :Lightningheart-pale orange queen with yellow stripes along back-nursing Sandfoot's kits :(Thunderkit- a pale orange tom with yellow stripes on back, Firekit- a pale orange she-cat with blue eyes) : IvyClan :Leader- Adderstar-long fanged tom with sleek black fur :Deptuy-Redheart-toiseshell she-cat with blood red eyes :Med. Cat-Thisleeyes-gray and brown tom with amber eyes Warriors :Rushpelt-sleek brown tom with amber eyes :Snakefang-brown and white tom :Leafwhisker-gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes :Snowclaw- pure white she-cat with blue eyes :Waterwhisker- gray-blue tabby she-cat with amber eyes :Grassfur-light gray she-cat with green eyes Elders Windstreak-old sandy gray tom with blue eyes :Lightningfur-yellow tom : Chapter One "Dragonheart." meowed Icefur quickly. Dragonheart was by Lightningheart, watching Thunderkit attack her tail and Firekit roll in the fresh moss. "Be right back Lightningheart." Lightningheart nodded and brushed Thunderkit with her tail. Dragonheart squezed thought the nuresy door. "Yeah, Icefur?" "Do you want to hunt with me?" Dragonheart nodded and they set of to the Frozen Stream. "Mouse-dung!" cursed Dragonheart as her fur got ripped on some thorns. Icefur stiffed a mrrow of amsument. "Har har." hissed Dragonheart as they walked on. A few moons past since Dragonheart became Icefur's mate and she felt a bit bigger. "I knew kits were coming." Dragonheart sighed. "What, Dragonheart?" "Nothing." and she walked on with out another word. Somehow I must tell him. She thought as they walked back to camp with two hares."Thunderkit!" yowled Lightningheart. No! Not Thunderkit! ''Dragonheart thought as she ran to the nuresy. "Lightninheart, what's wrong?" asked Sandfoot. "Sandfoot, Thunderkit is dead." choked Lightningheart." ''What? No! ''Dapplewing came out of the nursery,"Thunderkit died of cold." she meowed. "But that won't happen when Dragonheart moves in." Every cat stared at her. ''Dapplewing knows. she thought.'' Every cat does.'' __________________________________________________________________________________ The next morning Icefur and Dragonheart were sharing tounges by the warriors den. "I never knew you were expecting kits, Dragonheart." meowed Icefur. Dragonheart just nodded. "I wonder what they will look like." "Icefur they aren't due till like 4 moons." "I know Dragonheart." meowed Icefur as he went into the warriors den. Dragonheart sighed and looked at her belly she had swollen a bit but not too much. "Dragonheart."meowed Dapplewing. "Can we talk?" Dragonheart nodded and she and Dapplewing went into the forest."Dragonheart, I think it's time you went to the nursey, your very big." Dragonheart sighed but agreed."Icefur will make a great father you know." Dragonheart nodded and went to the clearing to where Icefur sat. "I'm glad Dragonheart, so glad. These kits will be my first." Dragonheart nodded and touched noses with him. "I know Icefur, I know." Chapter Two Dragonheart sat in the nursey watching Lightningheart play with Firekit. Duskmoon had moved in expecting Shadowpelt's kits and Firekit was almost 6 moons old and was jumping up and down the queens' backs. "I feel huge." mumbulled Dragonheart when she woke up from Firekit's bounding up and down. Icefur came in to bring a hare to his mate and bounded off to the forest. "Icefur loves you." meowed Lightningheart suddenly. Dragonheart nodded and fell back to sleep. ________________________________________________________________ "Dragonheart's kits are coming!" yowled Icefur when Dragonheart told him she had pains in her stomigh. Dapplewing rushed out of the Med. Cat den with Firepaw right by her. Dapplewing and Firepaw were at her side in least than a heartbeat. Dragonheart yowled in pain as she felt paws kicking her belly. "Oh, Dragonheart!" cried Icefur in pain. Dragonheart smiled at him weakly but was stopped when another spasm hit her.'' Make it stop!'' she prayed to StarClan. "Push!" ordered Dapplewing and a big bundle of fur left her."Firepaw, nip the kitting sac!" Firepaw bent down and nipped a fleshy sac and the kit tumbled out. The kit let out a large mrrow in protest. Dapplewing stiffed a mrrow of joy and ordered Dragonheart once more to push and a kit left her again. "One more!" meowed Dapplewing and Dragonheart pushed the kit out with all her strenth. "Three kits." Dragonheart meowed and Icefur came in with some wet moss. "Oh, Dragonheart!" he meowed in joy and ran over to touch noses with her. "We have two toms and a she-kit, Icefur." meowed Dragonheart and Icefur looked down on his kits. "Let's name the she-cat Loudkit, I heard her meow from outside." Dragonheart nodded a pointed to the gray and white tom. "Let's name him Stormkit, his pelt looks like a snowstorm." Icefur nodded and pointed to the last tom, he was black with white stripes and white chest."How about Whitekit?" Dragonheart nodded and fell asleep. Welcome to FrostClan, kits. ''she thought. Chapter Three Dragonheart sat watching Loudkit bite Stormkit's tail ran away afterwords. Whitekit was sleeping next to Duskmoon who had grown attached to the black kit. Icefur padded in and meowed to Dragonheart to come outside. "How are the kits?" "Fine." "Good" "Let all cats round around the Snow Mound for a clan meeting!" roared Dapplestar. Dragonheart padded to bring her kits out to meet Icefur."I'd like to welcome Loudkit, Whitekit, and Stormkit into the clan today!" meowed Dapplestar. "And Firestorm and Fireclaw are moving to the Elders den. Firestorm, Fireclaw, is in your wish to retired from your duties forever?" "It is." "It is." "Then will now move to the elders den, StarClan grants you peace for many moons to come." Fireclaw and Firestorm nodded and padded to the Elders den. "Dragonheart, I'm cold!" wailed Loudkit and Dragonheart led her and her brothers to the nuresy. Dragonheart sat there till they fell asleep and before she knew it, she was asleep too. Chapter Four "Dapplewing, Duskmoon is kitting!" yowled Dragonheart and Dapplewing and Fireeyes rushed out of the med. cat den into the nuresy. "Kits!" yelled Dragonheart and her kits came scampering the her."Mom, what's going on?" meowed Whitekit." "Duskmoon is kitting." replied Fireeyes as Duskmoon let out a yowl of pain. "Push!" ordered Dapplewing and Duskmoon let out another yowl of pain as a bundle of fur came out. "Only one." Dapplewing sighed. Shadowpelt came in to look at his kit, a light gray tom with pale brown flecks. "Let's him Graykit." Duskmoon nodded a padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Duskmoon looked older than she was. ''Maybe I will be the deputy after she dies, but only time will tell. ''A battle call sounded from the Snow Mound. "IvyClan!" Dragonheart yowled and she ran out and came face-to-face with Leafwhisker of IvyClan. Leafwhisker jumped on to Dragonheart with fangs bared, ready to rip out her throut. Dragonheart only had time to push her off before she could rip off an ear. "Dragonheart!" yowled Icefur and he jumped on Leafwhisker only to be pushed off again by a big brown tom. "Rushpelt!" Dragonheart yowled in horor. Leafwhisker bit Dragonheart's throut but luckly she didn't give her a killing bite. Dragonheart fell in the snow with a thud. Every cat thought she was dead. ___________________________________________________________________________ Dragonheart woke up in the Med. Cat den with Dapplewing and Fireeyes treating her wonds. "Your alive!" meowed three voices, one was the highest of them all. "Kits!" Dragonheart meowed happily. "They were worried sick about you they wouldn't sleep till you got better, but Icefur calmed them down saying you'd be alright so he stayed in the nuresy that night." meowed Dapplewing."Every cat thought you died in till Icefur saw the faint rise and fall of your chest so we treated you first, causing Dapplestar to ,uh, die. "What! Dapplestar's dead!" cried Dragonheart. "Dragonheart, I'm sorry we didn't mean too." "I understand Dapplewing, you thought Dapplestar had two lives left." "Dragonheart, she did." "Then how did she die?" Chapter Five "I don't know." "I do!" meowed Icefur. "You do?" Icefur nodded. "I saw her taking on two IvyClan warriors but when I ran to help, Rushpelt knocked me out, I woke up when she lost a life." Dragonheart was puzzled. ''IvyClan? Kill a leader? "Icefur, you may leave." meowed Dapplewing and Icefur padded out of the den."Dragonheart, have you thought about the prophecy?" Dragonheart shook her head. " Well, I found something out." "What?" "Well Thisleeyes told me an IvyClan cat got the same prophecy." Dragonheart stared in amazment. 'Who?" "Leafwhisker. I know she bit your throat, almost causing you to die, but she was forced to fight, Adderstar loves fighting, he fights PebbleClan and FrostClan even his own clan for every little thing and he makes every cat fight even expectant queens and the oldest elders, but the bad part is that his clanmates are starting to see the same way." "No! How can Adderstar do that?" "I do not know but Leafwhisker is a caring cat she won't kill any cat, only give them a battle they won't forget, and Dragonheart, she feels sorry for you, I saw her in IvyClan camp and she told me I must tell you that." Dragonheart still remaned silent. "Leafwhisker will stop that, just as you will keep loners out of our clan and make it pure." Dragonheart just nodded. Duskmoon ramed into Dragonheat just as she was walking out."Dragonheart, you will be deptuy." _________________________________________________________________________________________ The Next Book will be Figure in Shadows Category:Fan Fictions Category:Category: Leafwhisker's Stories